


Mother Mayhem

by A_Shark_Named_Max



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, just a tiny bit, moxxi is something like a mother figure to athena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Shark_Named_Max/pseuds/A_Shark_Named_Max
Summary: After the fall of Atlas, Athena didn't really have many options, so Moxxi gave her a bit of help.





	1. Chapter 1

It was over. The armory, Knoxx and pretty much all of the Lance forces on Pandora were no more.

She was free.

Athena watched as the smoke bloomed up from the explosion, dissipating and mix with the darkening sky. All her anger, all her rage and hatred that had been driving her to this point seem to leave her for a moment and she was left with a strange sense of emptiness.

What now?

She spent so long trying to find Jess, figuring out what they would do so the Lance would never find her and hopefully live a possible normal life. But that plan died along with her sister, so what was she supposed to do now?

There was nothing left for her.

She had greeted the Vault Hunters once they made their way back to T-Bone Junction, thanking them. Roland hovered near the doorway of the room she was occupying, seemed like he wanted to say something but changes his mind when Lilith called him over.

That was fine, she just wanted to be left alone.

As night finally descended onto Pandora, Athena looked up at the sky from the top of Scooter's garage.

There were very few lights at T-Bone Junction, all inhabitants of the area seemed to be at the bar as evident by the noise and crowd surrounding it. She gazed at twinkling lights the stars and Elpis gave off, even at night the colors of space seem to glow.

It was odd to not have to think about having any orders to fulfill or return back to HQ or to report in.

She wasn't sure how it would've felt once she was free of Atlas, it was a little intimidating. What was she supposed to do?

The loud clunks on the stars off the side of the building drew her out of her thoughts and while normally she would immediately draw her weapon, Athena knew who it was as evident by Scooter timidly poking his head around the corner.

"Oh hey, Athena! Was looking for you, Moxxi wanted me to let you know that you should echo her."

Athena narrowed her eyes at him, "Why?"

Scooter nervously cleared his throat at the harshness of her voice, "Oh uh I don't know, just said I should tell ya that. Okay well, gotta go lock up, bye!"

Athena could listen to hurried clunks on the metal stairs, making sure Scooter was gone. She didn't understand what Moxxi could possibly want with her, while she was more tolerable to be around compared to the mechanic, it still unnerved her.

Figured she would rather get this over with, Athena echo Moxxi who picked up right away.

"Athena, how are you, sugar?"

Trying hard to not roll her eyes, she really didn't understand how Moxxi could be so upbeat, "I am fine, Scooter informed me that you wish to speak to me."

"Ah right to business, well I wanted to extend a bit of a offer to you. It's not secret about how Atlas obtained and treated their assassins. It may be presumptuous of me, but if you have no where else to go, you can stay with me."

Uh, what? This was not what Athena had been expecting.

"I.. don't understand."

"It's simple, sugar. I'm giving you a place to stay, you can go wonder around and do your business killing bandits, but if you ever need some R&R or just a bit of a breather. Well my door is always open."

Athena was still unsure, but considering how all her future plans were nonexistent, this wasn't such a bad deal. It didn't sound like Moxxi was trying to tie her down or force her to work for room and board.

"I'll… think about it."

Moxxi hummed, "Well alright, remember Athena, I'm only giving you an option, you don't have to say yes. You won't hurt my feelings if you say no, but I'll let you go then. Bye, sugar."

The call disconnected and Athena let put the breathe she had been holding, the noisy crowd drinking at the bar and dwindles to a few stragglers. The noises from Scooter roaming around his garage ended somewhere in the middle of the call, Athena was left alone and unsure.

She had plan on just leaving, she was sure making money as a hired gun would be the only way she survived on Pandora, but Moxxi's offer threw her thoughts into disarray.

She wanted to be alone, but the thought of at least having a moderately safe place to return and rest was tempting. She needed to think about this.

After a week, Athena returned to Moxxi's Red Light District on the edges of closing time, if the other woman was surprised she didn't show it.

Athena stood in front of where Moxxi was at the counter, laying her hood down, "I'll take you up on your offer."


	2. Chapter 2

"You're going to Elpis?"

This was probably the last thing Athena had expected when she had returned from her last few jobs of clearing out bandit holdouts. Though, it probably shouldn't have surprised her ever since Moxxi's nasty breakup with Mordecai and running off with some Hyperion cronie then breaking up with said cronie who then proceeded to blow up the Underdome in retaliation. Seriously, where did she even meet that guy?

She had offered to go and deal with him for her, but Moxxi talked her out of it. After taking a few minutes to consider it.

"I figured a bit of a change of scenery, just getting away from it all would help me get back on track." Moxxi finished locking the chests of her supplies.

Scooter and her personal Claptrap unit pushing all the boxes and crates off to the side in preparation for when they load them on to Marcus's bus.

"If you're worried about not having a place to stay, don't worry. I'm not changing the locks or anything like that but if you need some company, I'm sure Ellie wouldn't mind you stopping by for awhile."

Moxxi sauntered over to where Athena had been leaning against the wall, "I know this seems all last minute, but once I'm on Elpis and able to establish a strong enough echo signal that reaches all the way down to Pandora. I'm not abandoning you, sugar."

She lightly laid her hand on Athena's arm, it was still odd that in some way Moxxi did care for her. The thought of anyone having some form of affection for her was such an oddity even after a year.

"I'll be fine, I can take care of myself. But are you sure you'll be okay on your own?" Moxxi laughed and gently squeezed her arm, "Oh honey, believe me, I may not look it but I can take care of myself just fine. It may have been years since I had to go out with guns blazing myself, but those reflexes never really go away. Sweet of you to worry though."

"I can go with you, to help setup."

Moxxi silently digested her words, "Are you sure?"

Athena nodded.

* * *

Two weeks and they were on a ship towards Elpis, within a day Moxxi had already carved out a space for herself in Concordia. How she had done this so quickly, Athena really didn't need to know the details or cared to find out.

She spent the next few days helping set up the bar, running errands back and forth between the Meriff's office and Moxxi. What the hell was a Meriff anyway?

With the Up 'n Over bar finally opened for business, it didn't take long for it to become crowded. Athena didn't like the music, too loud and bass-y for her tastes, plus some of the inhabitants of Concordia who would populate the bar annoyed her, it took her throwing someone down the stairs to really make any of them leave her alone.

She didn't always stay at the bar or Concordia, sometimes she would venture out and do jobs for people. Elpis was strange and different, though it was nicer and didn't smell like a shithole compared to Pandora. Athena had been to many places and planets, but Elpis was probably the nicest by process of elimination. Also literally no sign of Atlas, which was a bonus.

For today or night, it was hard to keep track, Athena was spending her time bouncing at bar. Keeping to the corner of the room, making sure she had a good vantage point on any troublemakers.

Tossing assholes on their faces has quickly become her favorite pastime, next to killing SCAVS and Kraggons.

As she sipped her drink, she could see from the corner of her eye how one guy seemed to be a little to friendly towards one woman who definitely was not feeling it if her expression wasn't a dead giveaway already. She polished off her drink, setting her empty glass on the table before making her way over towards them.

Athena pulled out her Jakobs pistol right as the scum made a drunken grab for the poor woman, she pressed it roughly against the back of his head,"I suggest you leave before I put a bullet in your head."

He stumbled to turn around to look at her, Athena didn't catch or really care what he had so say, all of it was just drunken rambling and extremely bad breath. Scumbag didn't seem to like being interrupted so Athena did what she did best and threw his ass down the stairs. She had her gun still pointed at him when he took a few moments to try and stand up, he seemed to get the picture and ran out as fast as he could. Athena kept her eyes trained on him until she could see him anymore and made her way back.

"Are you okay?" The woman seemed pretty shaken up, she eyed Athena as she holstered her pistol warily.

"Um yes... thank you." She was rubbing her arm where the scumbag roughly grabbed her.

"Do you have a safe way to get home, I can escort you home if don't?" Athena offered, the women seemed surprised and stood up from her seat.

"Oh no, I was actually waiting for my girlfriend to get off work. I was meeting her here."

"Then I can wait here, make sure no one else bothers you."

"Um... yes, that would be fine, thank you." She seemed to relax a bit, Athena could see her eye her warily as she stood next to her, keeping any other overly friendly drunks away.

It was a few minutes when a tall blonde woman came up the stairs, she waved over to the other woman so Athena assumed this was her girlfriend.

"Hey Steph! Sorry I'm late, guy on the phone wouldn't bloody shut up."

She kissed 'Steph' on the cheek, Athena seeing as she was safe now, turned and left to go back to her previous seat at the corner of the bar.

Whatever bits and pieces of conversation Steph and her girlfriend she was having that she could hear was lost to the pulsing music the farther she was away.

A few minutes passed before Athena could see from the corner of her eye how they started tart walking towards her direction, she thought maybe they were just moving somewhere else grew closer to where she sat.

"Uh hey just wanted to say thanks for saving Steph from that asshole earlier."

"It was nothing, just doing my job." Athena shrugged, she wasn't used to anyone really praising her outside of Moxxi, she didn't really see the point or need for it.

"Think we can pay you back with some drinks and company?"

She wanted to say no, she wanted to say that she needed to keep eye on the bar in case there was anymore trouble but, "Sure."

They sat themselves opposite in Athena's booth, waving over B4R-BOT for their orders and he had to say something. "Wow Athena, didn't think you were capable of making friends?"

All she did was glare at him as she sipped the rest of her drink, B4R-BOT made his way to Moxxi and Athena could make out the amused look she was giving her, that was something she would torture her over for awhile.

B4R-BOT made his way back to deliver their drinks and Athena's refill, leaving without saying much which was just lucky.

"So, I didn't introduce myself, I'm Janey Springs, junk dealer! I run the Emporium next door, nice to meet ya!" With a toothy smile, she stuck put her hand across the table, Athena hesitantly reciprocated.

"Athena."

Letting go of Janey's hand and quickly grabbing her whiskey to take a drink, Athena was reminded of how inept she was at small talk. Why did she agree to this again?

A moment passed with Athena internally agonizing over this when Steph leaned forward and asked, "Athena, that's Crimson Lance armor, right?"

Oh, she didn't think anyone would recognize it at all.

"It is, I was a Lance Assassin before I defected." A flash of recognition passed over Janey's face. "Wait, I heard about Atlas being taken down by someone, don't tell me that was you?"

Athena sipped her drink, trying to hide the smug smile pulling across her face, "I had help."

After that, she could relax a bit and spoke enough that it wasn't too awkward when she was silent. Janey and Steph filled in her silence by telling her about their jobs, Janey in simple words "I just pick up junk and sell it, you'd be surprised by what people buy" and Steph worked in the Meriff's office as a notary which was exciting as you expect it to be.

As the conversation continued on, Athena could see the light near Serena's room start flashing which was a sign that her current client was being a little too handsy.

Her glass clanked loudly on the table, "I'll be back."

Athena swiftly left the couple and disappeared behind the curtain, it didn't take long until a guy was sent flying out and hitting the floor hard as Athena stalked out, pulling out a pistol and aimed it at him.

"I wasn't doing anything!"

"Don't care, leave now."

"Yeah, well I can ta-" Whatever he was going to say didn't matter, because in that moment Athena felt it was better for her to grab his shirt and toss him down the stairs.

He landed flat on his back, he didn't get back up but Athena could hear him groaning from where he landed, Customs-Bot would get to him eventually.

"Thanks Athena." She turned to see Serena peaking out from the curtain, Athena nodded before making her way back to her seat.

As she finished her drink, Janey laughed. "I think we met the coolest person."

* * *

In the next couple of months, Steph and Janey would occasionally drop by the bar and keep Athena company as she worked. Sometimes if things were slow, she would accompany Janey on junk runs for safety and join them for dinner. It was odd, other than Moxxi and her kids, Athena hadn't really spent time with people she wasn't being paid to kill.

It was nice.

All good things come to an end, Athena always knew and had planned her leaving of Elpis when she decided to accompany Moxxi. It was only with meeting Janey and Steph did she start dreading the day she would leave, but she couldn't stay.

So she broke the news and maybe she waited a little too long but she never had to explain something like this to anyone. Moxxi let her come and go as she pleased and she appreciated that, but with these two she felt… guilty.

"Oh you're leaving?" Both Janey and Steph looked upset by the news.

"Being here wasn't a permanent commitment, I was just helping Moxxi settle in." Athena shrugged, she tried to sound sincere, this was confusing.

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow, I know it's soon but..."

"Hey now, you had this planned before we met, this isn't a big deal." Janey patted her on her shoulder. "Well, if you're leaving tomorrow, I guess we just gotta give you one hell of a send off huh, what do you say?"

Athena smiled, "Yeah."

The night was long, Moxxi kept the drinks going, BAR-Bot was tolerable whenever he tried to talked to them, which was miracle in itself. While Janey and Steph obviously hit their limits, the alcohol broke down in Athena's system faster that she could feel it, Atlas enhancers were good for something at least.

She helped the couple to their apartment in the under levels in Concordia, leaving a note and returning to Moxxi's to get some sleep before she had to get up to leave in a few hours.

Her last thought before sleep claimed her, Athena wondered if she would ever meet them again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm a little disappointed how this turned out but also glad I could finish it. Chapter stories are not my strong point LOL also sorry for turning this into a segment thing, I did not want to go into detail of what we already know from the PreSequel.

It was strange to be back on Elpis.

Athena never thought she would have to return except for maybe helping Moxxi move back down to Pandora, that women moved locations every so often, keeps things fresh and puts her name out there for business is what she told her.

But months passed, she would get the occasional echo call, have a small chat but that was it for months on end while she did mercenary work. She would visit Scooter and Ellie, stay at the now empty Red Light bar when she wanted a roof over her head and a somewhat comfortable bed. Though, money and food started drying up, the people of Pandora weren't exactly known for having an abundance of wealth, except Marcus but she really didn't like him.

Athena was too stubborn and prideful to ask Moxxi for help or her kids, so luck (if you could call it that) would have it when she gets a message on her Echo about vault hunting on Elpis from Jack. The Hyperion goon who went and blown up the Underdome after Moxxi broke up with him, did she really want to work for this guy?

Her hunger pains and pounding headache reminded her she really couldn't afford to be picky right now, plus Jack was flashing some serious cash for this.

At least she would be able to visit Moxxi while she was there, hopefully.

Of course, things never work out as you expect them to. From the rocket that was suppose to take them to Helios getting hijacked by bandits, getting shot down by Dahl soldiers and crashing into the Helios space station among well everything else; Athena was annoyed and hoping the cash was worth this.

Though, Athena could say once she got on Elpis or crashed onto it, she didn't exactly expect to be saved by Janey Springs. At the time though, she didn't notice considering the whole suffocating from no air. It wasn't until they had gotten somewhere with atmosphere, that she noticed. Athena wasn't sure if it shown through her actions or anything really about how surprised and well glad she was to see her. While they did talk a bit, she was still on the clock and needed to get to Concordia, during that time of killing Deadlift and making her way back she couldn't help wonder where was Steph.

She unfortunately got her answer.

Athena had only known the other woman for a brief amount of time, but she could say (to herself at least) that she enjoyed her company. And from what she could tell, Janey still held that sting, both emotionally and physically if her new scars were any indication.

If Moxxi showed she was surprised by Athena being back on Elpis or that she was working for Jack, she didn't show it. She did show her concern privately once there was a moment to themselves, plus having Moxxi to help did ease some sense of anxiety Athena had with the trouble they were having with the Lost Legion.

Though there was a different problem that a gun couldn't fix.

As Athena jumped towards the next platform as she made her way towards the next area, she just had to ask. "Moxxi, not to sound… presumptuous, but literally everyone and their grandma hits on you. What about Springs bothers you so much?"

Moxxi's tired sigh cold be heard over the Echo. "It's not her that's the problem, she just… reminds me too much of Scooter and Ellie, y'know? Owns the moon buggy system and deals with junk selling, a little too close to home if you ask me."

"Oh. Sorry." Now that she thought about it, Springs also kind of reminded her of Moxxi's kids, she wouldn't be surprised if they got along if those three ever met.

"It's no trouble, sugar. It's perfect for you to make your move though?"

Athena nearly rammed herself into a wall. "W-what?"

"Oh sweetheart, you can't fool me. If you need advice in sedu-"

"NOT TALKING ABOUT THIS."

* * *

This was bad, this was all very bad.

With each new step forward they took, Jack grew more and more power hungry and if he gained control of that laser who knows what he could do with it. Killing bandits and psychos are one thing, Athena could care less about them, but he's clearly shown that he was more than willing to kill innocents without a second thought or even have remorse over it.

Athena needed to do something but what?

When everyone else had split off to finish up some job for the weird guy scientist, Athena opt out to clear out the Dahl soldiers down the corridor while they were busy. As soon as she left, she made a detour to find a empty and clear spot and called Moxxi.

She had wasted no time when the other line had picked up. "Moxxi, Jack is losing it and I need help stopping him."

"Oh. Well, perfect timing, sugar. I've been cooking up a plan with Lilith and Roland, let me fill you in."

* * *

Athena watched from up top the catwalk as Wilhelm messed with the injectors, out of the corner of her eye she kept watch on Jack. If things went as planned, the explosion from the laser implosion would be enough to not only destroy the weapon but hopefully kill Jack, if it didn't then they really kicked the hornet's nest on this one. All she needed to do was quickly and quietly make her way to the fast travel station and get the hell out of there before anyone noticed or that was gonna be her plan before Jack stopped Nisha from pushing the button. Athena froze where she stood, she could hear over the Echo as Moxxi tried to ease Jack but it proved fruitless as he left to go back to the Lunar Launching Station.

It was too late.

If Athena left now, it would be too suspicious and then all their hard work to set this up would be lost; so as she hovered over the fast travel location, Athena decided to make one last call.

Once the other line clicked, Athena didn't waste anytime. "Moxxi, I'm going to make sure Jack is where he needs to be, but you'll need to immediately leave if this doesn't work out."

"Athena, sweetie, we can still work something out..."

"No. If I leave now, it would only give away our plan. Just… thank you."

Cutting off the Echo call before Moxxi could reply, Athena breathed out shakily and clenched her hands; she was about to walk to her death, ironic that after everything with Atlas she would just end up back in a similar situation except this time, she wasn't walking away from this..

Maybe this was karma, if that existed.

She just hoped Janey wouldn't be too sad when she found out.

* * *

They had beaten the Sentinel, Lilith phase punched Jack, the mission was over and now Athena was lost on what to even do anymore.

Everything had started off so easily even with the crash and their first objective, but had quickly lost itself in the chaos, at least Moxxi had safely made her way back to Pandora once the laser was destroyed. But considering she refused Jack's blood money, Athena was back to square one and now stuck on Elpis for who knows how long.

At least she didn't have much competition for merc jobs up here, it almost felt like she was the only one considering it was mostly either Scavs or just other junk dealers.

And there was one in particular that she was interested in.

Athena stood outside the Emporium, debating on whether or not to go in, Janey was probably worried and wondering if she was okay, they hadn't spoken to each other since the laser got destroyed and it hadn't occurred to her to call until she got back to Concordia. Seemed pointless now since she was already here and could just talk to Janey in persona, but now Athena wondered maybe it would've been better to have?

It used to be so easy to ignore that sense of consciousness that would spring (ha) up from time to time, but now it was almost impossible and starting to sound suspiciously like it had an cheery Elpis accent.

As she stared at the image of Janey on the shop's wall, Athena wondered if this nagging guilt she had over her now obvious attraction to the other woman would ever stop. As much as she tried to fight it, old Atlas habits that should've made it impossible for these feelings to even be a possibility but also the feeling of betrayal in the memory of Steph.

She only knew her for a short time, but their short friendship still meant a lot to her.

Athena wondered if she should've taken Moxxi's advice when she had offered.

Actually no.

Moxxi's advice usually involved something... unpleasant and embarrassing.

Since she refused to take Moxxi's more aggressive advice, she figured she would take the more practical approach, so Athena took a deep breath before stepping into the Emporium.

* * *

"Since when do you serve coffee?" Athena sipped her latte that Moxxi had put in front of her, if the option of the beverage surprised her then the cup presented in it was even more surprising. She didn't think she owned anything that booze couldn't be served in, but here it was the dainty cup that seemed almost brand new, with no dirty smudges or scratches in the porcelain that some of the steins tended to have from Moxxi's past customers.

"Oh sugar, this is only for you." Athena was glad that the bar was empty save for Hammerlock in the corner, but she liked him and figured he wouldn't go blabbing to anyone about the actual surprised expression she gave Moxxi. "I know Sanctuary isn't exactly your favorite place and while Lilith and you have come to an agreement, I know you still find it a bit unpleasant to come around here. I figured having something to calm your nerves would do you good."

Athena thinks about about how similar this moment was years ago, sitting ramrod straight at the bar as Moxxi served her a glass of water, her Crimsons Lance armor gleamed a dark red as the lights in the Red Light bar twinkled. Now here she was, drinking a latte and while most of her old armor had to be retired due to heavy use, most of the pieces were re-used to reinforce the chest plate and her new leg armor, the colors were less red and more dark grey; Athena stared at the wedding band on her hand, the moonstone embedded in the metal shined brightly in the bar lights.

It was weird how differently things had panned out in a short amount of time.

"I've also been meaning to ask, should I start calling you 'Springs'?"

Athena rolled her eyes. "No, I'm pretty sure that would get confusing."

"And yet, you seem to enjoy it when it happens."

Athena huffs as smile pulls across her face, reminded of all the times when she was with Janey and someone would call for "Springs" and they would both answer. She knew that they weren't asking for her, but that didn't mean she didn't enjoy the joke of it all, plus it made Janey laugh.

Moxxi reached out and place her hand on top of Athena's, "I'm glad after all that trouble, you found some happiness, Athena. I never thought I'd see a smile on your face when I first met you, guess Springs proved me wrong."

Athena could feel the feeling built up beneath her chest, that she would have cried in the moment if it was only Moxxi and her here but considering Hammerlock was sitting not that far away and soon the bar would fill with regulars eventually when they knew she wouldn't kill them just because she was inside; she's learned to let her emotions just "be" but crying in public was still a big no for her, the crying at her wedding was an exception only because she loved Janey and she didn't care if anyone else saw as long as Janey was there.

"Thanks Moxxi, for everything." Athena turned her hand around to grasp Moxxi's.


End file.
